Fire and Ice
by Eddy13
Summary: It's not a silent night for Kim and Ron as they deal with a pair of brothers out to cause Christmas chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, everyone. I decided to get into the Christmas spirit with this fic. I don't know if I'll be able to finish it before the big day, but I'll give it my best shot. Remember, I don't own Kim Possible.**

* * *

**Fire and Ice **

**I.**

Christmas was once again fast approaching, and the town of Middleton was caught up in the holiday spirit. At the mall, everyone was frantically trying to finish up their Christmas shopping before the week ended. That included Kim Possible who was accompanied by Ron Stoppable.

"So, what are you getting your fam?" Ron asked his girlfriend.

"I was thinking a tie for my dad and a new beeper for my mom" the redhead replied.

"And the tweebs?" Ron asked.

"That's a little difficult as I don't want to give them anything they can use to make some dangerous experiment".

"What about Nana?"

"I already ordered a new massage chair for her" Kim answered.

"Anything else?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"Nuh-uh" Kim said as she wagged her finger "I don't want to spoil the surprise. You'll just have to wait. By the way, what did you get me?"

"Well, I guess I could give you a sample of what you'll get" Ron replied.

"Really?" Kim asked as she caught on to what he was saying.

"Yeah" Ron said as he leaned in. Kim did the same, closing her eyes and puckering up…

_Beep-Beep-Be-Beep_

The signature tone instantly dashed the moment as Kim and Ron looked to the watch device.

Sighing, Kim turned on the Kimmunicator "Go, Wade".

"Sorry to interrupt your Christmas shopping guys" the techie said "But there's been a break-in at Global Warming Inc".

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"The lab where Drakken stole the atmos-freezer" Kim replied.

"Why would anyone want that at this time of year?" Ron asked, befuddled.

"Don't know, but I'm betting it can't be good" Kim answered "We're on it, Wade".

With that, the two teens were heading for the mall door.

**II.**

The building's security was on full alert as the intruders made their way to the main lab. Unfortunately, the guards were unable to stop them as their weapons literally froze them in their tracks.

The leader eventually reached the door to the lab. Looking to the side, he noticed that it was a digit security pass code. He smirked to himself.

"Please. If these clowns are really suppose to be studying cold, they'd know that ice can't be kept in _or _out".

With that, he placed his hand on the center of the door. In a flash, ice began to spread from the point he touched and began covering the door. In a few seconds, the entire door was frozen solid. Winding up, the leader delivered a powerful punch which shattered the door into ice fragments. Snapping his fingers, minions advanced into the room. In a few moments, they had secured what their boss desired.

"Ah, the atmos-freezer" the villain said as he approached the machine and lovingly caressed it with his finger "That fool Drakken was on the right track, but he didn't realize your true potential like I do, my sweet".

"Too bad you won't get the chance to do that either" Kim said as she and Ron landed behind the villain.

"Ooh, the famous Kim Possible" the villain said without even turning around "I was expecting you".

"You know who I am" Kim stated without missing a beat "Now who are you?"

"And what's with white and blue suits?" Ron said as he took note of the outfits the henchmen were wearing, only to receive a glare from Kim.

"You don't know how much I was hoping you'd ask me that" the villain said as he turned to face the teens.

Kim and Ron could only gasp as they finally got a look at the villain they were dealing with. Even Rufus, who had stuck his head out of Ron's pocket, was startled by the sight of the villain in front of them.

Standing in front of them as a tall, gangly-looking thin man. He had long arms with equally long gangly fingers. His face was pasty and pale. On his head was frosty white hair that looked stiff, giving it the appearance that it was made of ice. He was wearing a bulking, hissing hydraulic suit with hoses and jetting from his shoulders to his wrists.

"Whoa" Ron said "And I thought Drakken had a crazy skin condition".

"Who in the world are you?" Kim asked the pasty-faced villain again.

As if in answer to her question, upbeat music began playing, seemingly from nowhere.

"Uh, KP" Ron said as the beat grew louder "Where's that coming from?"

Kim didn't answer and instead watched in shock and amazement as the villain began dancing, and even more so, singing.

_I'm Mr. White Christmas_

_I'm Mr. Snow,_

_I'm Mr. Icicle_

_I'm Mr. 10 Below,_

As he danced, he made his way over to the wall.

_Friends call me Snow Miser,_

_Whatever I touch_

He placed his hand on a section of the wall and his suit flashed, freezing the entire wall.

_Turns to snow in my clutch,_

_Ha Ha_

_I'm too much._

_Ha!_

Kim and Ron could only stand still and watch in shock as Snow Miser's henchmen joined in.

_He's Mr. White Christmas_

_He's Mr. Snow,_

"That's right" said Snow Miser.

_He's Mr. Icicle_

_He's Mr. 10 Below_

Snow Miser then began singing again.

_Friends call me Snow Miser,_

_Whatever I touch,_

_Turns to snow in my clutch,_

_He's too much _his minions sang.

Still shocked by what she was seeing, Kim could only continue watching while Ron began snapping his fingers to the beat as Snow Miser continued.

_I never want to know a day_

_That's over forty degrees,_

_I'd rather have it thirty,_

_Twenty, ten, five,_

_Then let it freeze!_

_Whoo-hoo!_

As he continued his dance, Snow Miser's minions came in for the final verse.

_He's Mr. White Christmas,_

_He's Mr. Snow_

"That's right!"

_He's Mr. Icicle,_

_He's Mr. 10 Below_

Snow Miser came in for the last time.

_Friends call me Snow Miser_

_Whatever I touch,_

_Turns to snow in my clutch,_

_Ha Ha!_

_I'm too much!_

_Ha Ha!_

_Too much! _his henchmen echoed, and with that the music stopped.

"Does that answer your question?" Snow Miser said in his cool voice.

Kim only stood still for a few seconds before finally saying "That…was…freaky".

"Tell me about it" Ron complained "Now the villains are getting theme songs too? Man, I thought Team Impossible's song had a good beat".

At that point, Rufus jumped onto Ron's shoulder and began chattering to Ron.

"That's true" Ron agreed "The lyrics and tune were good, but the choreography could use some work".

Snow Miser sneered "What do you know about dancing? We've been practicing that routine for weeks".

"Dude" Ron called back "I'm just saying that your dance moves could use a little more step in them".

"Uh, Ron, dealing with a villain here, remember?" Kim called to her boyfriend before turning to Snow Miser "As for you, Mr. Miser, or whatever you call yourself, you can practice your showmanship behind bars".

"Sorry" Snow Miser said as he raised his hand "But it'll take a lot more than you two to put me in the cooler".

In a flash, a freezing blast fired from Snow Miser's gauntlet directly at the teens. Quickly ducking, Kim and Ron managed to get out of the way, leaving a huge pillar of ice where they were standing.

"Whoa" Ron said as he observed the villain's work "Talk about a cold reception".

Snow Miser chuckled "And I'm just, if you'll pardon the expression, getting warmed up".

A large snowball instantly materialized in Snow Miser's hands. With incredible strength, Snow Miser hurled the boulder-sized orb at the duo. While Kim managed to jump out of the way, Ron unfortunately got hit head on by the ball and splattered by it, nearly freezing him.

"And I..I u...usually…l..ike…snowball fights" he shivered.

Kim quickly ran over to her partner to see if he was okay.

"Are you okay, Ron?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's just a little frostbite" Ron said as he got up and pointed "But we got company".

Sure enough, Snow Miser's henchmen were surrounding the teens.

Kim immediately took a fighting stance "Looks like things are about to get chilly". She then mentally chided herself for the lame pun she made.

The closest henchman swung at her. Quickly ducking, Kim grabbed his arm and swung him into three others. Two others came at Ron from either side. Acting quickly, Ron did a split kick and knocked them both back. To Kim and Ron's shock however, the men they had knocked down were back on their feet instantly. In a flash, all the henchmen had whipped out hand-held blasters. One took aim at the duo and fired. Kim and Ron managed to duck out of the way just before the blast hit, leaving the wall behind to be frozen solid.

"This dude _really _has a thing for ice" Ron said.

"Uh-huh" Rufus agreed.

The henchmen didn't let up. They kept firing their ice blasters at the teens. Kim and Ron continued to dodge them but soon began running out of room.

"Looks like someone hired Hench's elite goons" Kim grumbled before turning to Ron "Time to turn up the heat, BF" she said before one again flinching at the pun she made.

With his girlfriend's okay, Ron paused for a second. Just as a bunch of the goons were all pointing their weapons at him, his eyes snapped open and he leaped into the air just as they fired at the spot he was standing. In a flash, he landed on one minion and trapped him in a leg hold. Bending over, Ron flipped into a handstand and hurled the man into a squad behind him. Without getting out of his position, Ron began spinning like a top, deflecting the ice blasts. Hopping back on his feet, Ron charged at the minions and began kicking, punching, and throwing them all over the place.

With Ron taking care of the henchmen, Kim was free to deal with the leader. Turning towards Snow Miser, she saw that his attention was focused on the atmos-freezer. Charging at him, she had hoped to catch him off guard. To her shock, however, Snow Miser whirled around and delivered a powerful punch to the ground the knocked her off her feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he said in his cool, collected manner "Did I fail to mention that my suit enhances my strength 10 fold?"

"Well, you did leave that little tidbit out" Kim said flatly.

Chuckling, Snow Miser raised his hands "Sorry I can't stay and chill with you, but I have work to do before the big day. So here's something to cool you and your partner off in the meantime".

With that his ice gauntlets unleashed a rush of cold air which filled the room. In a manner of moments, Kim and Ron found themselves buried under snow. A few seconds later, they crawled out, fortunate enough not to have endured hypothermia.

"Are you okay?" Kim called out.

"Fine" Ron replied before checking his pocket "Rufus?".

"Urk, okay" the mole rat said.

Turning, Kim saw that Snow Miser and his men were loading the atmos-freezer onto an ice platform. Before Kim could reach them, Snow Miser was using his ice suit to lift him and his minions up on lift of ice to an open window.

"See ya around!" Snow Miser said with a wave to Kim and the others "Hope you're really dreaming of a _white_ Christmas this year!"

With that, they were out the window and long gone, leaving Kim to growl in annoyance.

_**TBC…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter of my Christmas story. I hope you all are enjoying it so far. The way I'm feeling, I might get it done before New Years'. Remember, I don't own Kim Possible or Snow Miser. Well, not his name anyway. The character with the name is mine.  
**

* * *

**I.**

The next day, Kim and Ron were at Buneo Nacho. Kim was still down about the new villain getting away.

"Buck up, KP" Ron said as he took a bite out of chimerito "The new guys always get a leg up on us a first, but then we get em eventually".

"I know" Kim groused as she dug into her salad "But it's always so annoying when the bad guy gets away".

Suddenly, the Kimmunicator beeped and Kim quickly answered it.

"What have you got, Wade?" she asked straightforwardly.

"I found out who our perp is" Wade replied as he called up a picture of Snow Miser "His name's Sylvester Now Miser".

"Makes sense" Kim said as she realized the villain's name was obviously an acronym of his first and middle names "What have you got on him?"

"Get this" Wade said "He was the lead scientist behind Pop Pop Porter's cryovaition technology".

"No way!" Ron cried out "He was the genius behind Pop Pop's frozen snack foods? Why would one of the greatest people in the world go bad?!"

"Ron, chill" Kim said before flinching at another ice pun before turning to the Kimmunicator again "But Wade, why _did _he go bad?"

"Well" Wade said as he looked over the information "It seems that there was an accident with the prototype cryovaitor and it twisted his mind".

"Hey" Ron piped up "Just like the Fearless Ferret's Dr. Chill".

"Well, we need to find out what he plans to do with the atmos-freezer" Kim said "If he plans to recreate Drakken's 'second Ice Age' plan, I want to be in front of it this time".

"I'll get right on it" Wade said just before his computer starting beeping "Oh, boy".

"Good 'oh boy' or bad 'oh boy'? Ron asked.

"Does that sound like a good 'oh boy' to you?" Kim asked.

"Well, sometimes it's hard to tell the difference" Ron replied defensively.

Shaking her head, Kim turned back to the Kimmunicator "What is it, Wade?"

"Someone just breached a lab working on a new heat source".

"Our snow guy?" Ron asked.

"Doesn't sound like his MO" Kim countered as they got up from their booth and ran through the door "But whoever it is, they're not getting away".

**II.**

It didn't take long for Kim and Ron to reach the lab. Upon entering, they saw that the corridor looked like to have been burned through. As they walked through, they saw that the guards were unconscious and appeared to have scorch marks on their clothes. Clearly whoever was behind this one was not subtle.

"Where's the room with the heat source, Wade?" Kim said into the Kimmunicator.

"About ten feet to the right" Wade responded as he looked over the data.

Following Wade's directions, Kim and Ron quickly made it to the vault which housed the heat source. Upon arriving, they noticed that the door appeared to have been melted away. Entering, they saw a bunch of men wearing what appeared to be red and orange jumpsuits loading it up. Kim quickly identified the leader as the one giving them directions.

"Hold right there, buster" Kim said to thief.

The man turned to face them. He was a large, burly man with wild red hair on his head that looked like fire. He was wearing a suit that looked similar to Snow Miser's only it had what looked like a tank of fuel on his back and what appeared to be flamethrowers on his gauntlets.

"Well, well, well" he said in a rough voice "Kim Possible. Should've known you'd be here. You're always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong".

"Whoa, someone's testy" Ron commented.

"Just who are you?" Kim demanded.

At that moment, a tune began from nowhere. It sounded familiar, only it was slower and the beats were louder.

"Oh, no" Kim groaned as the villain began to dance and sing.

_I'm Mr. Green Christmas_

_I'm Mr. Sun,_

_I'm Mr. Heat Blister_

_I'm Mr. Hundred and One,_

_They call me Heat Miser_

_Whatever I touch,_

He picked up a piece of pipe. Heat generated from his gauntlets and the pipe melted into a puddle.

_Starts to melt in my clutch_

_Heh Heh Heh_

_I'm too much_

As Kim rolled her eyes in annoyance, Heat Miser's men joined in.

_He's Mr. Green Christmas_

_He's Mr. Sun,_

_He's Mr. Heat Blister_

_He's Mr. Hundred and One,_

Heat Miser then came back in.

_They call me Heat Miser_

_Whatever I touch,_

_Starts to melt in my clutch_

_He's too much_ came his minions.

"Thank you" Heat Miser said with a bow.

Ron began to tap his foot until a glare from Kim caused him to stop as Heat Miser went on.

_I never want to know a day_

_That's under sixty degrees,_

_I'd rather have it eighty,_

_ninety, one hundred degrees!_

_Oh, some like it hot, but I like it REALLY hot!_

Heat Miser's men then came in for the closer.

_He's Mr. Green Christmas_

_He's Mr. Sun,_

"Sing it!"

_He's Mr. Heat Blister_

_He's Mr. Hundred and One,_

Heat Miser then came in one last time.

_They call me Heat Miser_

_Whatever I touch,_

_Starts to melt in my clutch_

_I'm too much!_

_Too much! _his henchmen finished.

"Since when do villains sing their introductions?" Kim sighed.

"Though you got to admit, the dance moves were a lot more impressive this time".

"What are you talking about?" Heat Miser asked.

"Uh, we encountered a snow dude who had a similar song" Ron replied "Your steps were a lot more impressive than his, though I think his beat beats yours".

"Oh, sure" Heat Miser snarled "Even though I'm the better dancer, everyone always likes my brother's tune better".

"Snow Miser's your brother?!" Ron asked in shock.

"Duh!" Heat Miser said hotly "Did you think it was a coincidence we both call ourselves 'Miser'?

"Well, kind of" Ron said sheepishly.

"Anyway" Kim stepped forward "Whatever you have planned for that heat source, we're going to stop it".

"Oh, you think you're such hot stuff, do you?" Heat Miser said as he raised his hands "Let's see how hot".

A torrent of flames shot from Heat Miser's wrists straight at Kim and Ron. Quickly, the pair leaped out of the way before they were burned to a crisp.

"You know, I think I liked it better when the ice guy was shooting snowballs at us" Ron commented.

"Yeah, yeah" Heat Miser said grumpily "Everyone can handle a little cold, but when it comes to heat, people have no spines".

"Well, I like it hot" Kim said as she ran for Heat Miser, mildly annoyed at making yet another temperature pun.

"Well, let's see you handle this!" the flaming villain said as he starting throwing rapid fire fireballs from his gauntlets in Kim's direction..

Having had experience at dodging Shego's glow attacks, Kim was easily able to avoid the searing heat being launched at her and closed in on Heat Miser. The fiery villain then snapped his fingers and his henchmen ran forward. Quickly, they were intercepted by Ron.

"Can you handle things here?" Kim asked her boyfriend.

"No problem" Ron said with a 'thumbs up' as he delivered an upper cut kick to one of the henchmen.

"Good" Kim said as she turned back to Heat Miser "Then I'll cool this clown off. Grr, I've got to stop doing that!"

Heat Miser saw her coming and raised both his hands. Heat generated from both his gauntlets and produced a giant fireball which he tossed at Kim. Kim managed to jump to the side as it hit a corner of the room, but was caught in the ensuing explosion.

"Kim!" Ron cried out in worry as he continued fighting Heat Miser's goons.

"You know the old saying" Heat Miser smirked "If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen".

"Hey!" Ron shot back as he knocked away the henchmen he was fighting "I'll have you know I'm a whiz in the kitchen!"

"Really?" Heat Miser asked as another, baseball-sized fireball appeared in his hand "Can you flambé?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at that" Ron said modestly "Why?"

"Cause you're about to be flambed!" Heat Miser said as he hurled his fireball at Ron.

Fortunately, Kim managed to recover and push Ron out of the way, leaving the fireball to hit the wall behind them, leaving a large hole where it hit and Kim and Ron buried under rubble.

Heat Miser snapped his fingers and his men grabbed the heat source and followed him out the hole, just as Kim and Ron crawled out of the rubble.

"So long, kids" Heat Miser said "Hope you enjoyed winter, cause soon things are going to get hot around here!"

With that, he fired his flamethrower gauntlets at the roof, causing it to melt and collapse in front of the hole, cutting off Kim and Ron from pursuing him.

"Uh, KP" Ron said "What was that about him not getting away?"

That earned Ron another glare.

_**TBC…**_

* * *

**A/N: For added fun, trying reading the song parts of the chapters while listening to the actual songs on Youtube. **


End file.
